Caught
by Misoka Mine
Summary: Daisuke is sick, and is forced to go steal, but Dark still thinks that he is still strong enough to beat Satoshi in a race. If Dark wins, Satoshi will be forced to give up his title as Commander. Unfortunately, he doesn't realize Satoshi has a good chance


**Caught**

Disclaimer: I do not own these huggable, lovable characters from DN Angel, the series itself, or pretty much anything in this fanfic. The truth hurts…

Warning: PG-13 for kissing (yaoi), random spoken perversion, and cursing. Also for OOC, which probably deserves more of a warning then the other stuff does.

KEY:  
Regular font-Point of View Character (Daisuke or Satoshi)  
'-'-Thoughts  
_**Bold italics-Dark or Krad**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Daisuke 

I opened my eyes, and abruptly put the covers over my face again. Was it already morning? I felt like I hadn't slept at all, but there was no excuse for it. I hadn't stolen anything in the past two days. My head was killing me. And it was too bright outside; the sunlight hurt my eyes even through my sheets.

I heard a buzzing noise near my ear. I vaguely thought about it, trying to remember what it was. I looked over, and I could see the outline of my alarm clock ringing irritably. I sighed, and turned it off.

The rest of the sounds of the morning could be heard now, with that annoying clock off. But I tuned them out, not really wanting to discern them. It was too early for that kind of intelligent thinking.

Bracing myself, I pulled the covers off and sat up. I put my feet over the side of the bed. My feet touched the floor, but my vision was blurry. Damn, I couldn't tell where my feet were on the floor.

_**What's wrong? Your bad mood makes your thoughts loud enough to wake the dead.**_

'It can't be as bad as your snoring,' I replied mentally, knowing Dark could hear. 'Between you and Wiz, it's a wonder I can sleep at all.'

I think I saw an image of Dark cover his ears with his hands, but I couldn't tell. My thinking was kind of foggy too.

_**Whoa, you're pissed. Did something happen last night?**_

'No, I'm just tired. I'm having some trouble seeing, and my thinking skills are shot, but I'll feel better once I eat some breakfast.'

I felt Dark see things through my eyes. **_I don't think this is just from being tired, Daisuke. Vision like that isn't normal. Perhaps you should call Emiko?_**

'No, I'll just go down and get some breakfast. If I still feel bad, I'll talk to Mom.' I stood up, but my knees wouldn't support my weight. I collapsed clumsily back on the bed.

'Shit, I can't get up!' I thought.

_**Hmm. Short temper, colorful language, and inability to do the simplest things. Sounds like you've caught the Stupidity Virus; probably caught it from Takeshi. I hope it's curable, because I sure don't want it.**_

'Dark!'

_**As I said, your thoughts' volume could wake the dead. Oh well, Krad would probably use the zombies as his personal army. **_

'…'

_**What? It seems like something he'd do.**_

"Daisuke? Shouldn't you be getting up now?" asked Kosuke, my dad, knocking gently on the door.

"I tried, but I can't." I said.

"That's a pretty weak excuse. Come on, get ready for school."

"I'm being serious!"

"Now," he said, walking in, "I can't let you just skip school whenever-" He stopped, looking taken aback. At least, I guessed that's how he looked. I still had blurry vision. "You don't look so good."

I snorted, feeling irritated that he had thought me a liar. "I wasn't lying."

Dad left the room. "Emiko! Daisuke's sick."

I groaned. I heard her coming up the steps, making as much noise and fuss as if an elephant were walking up the stairs instead. (Quite frankly, I would've felt better if an elephant had come up to take care of me. Mom isn't exactly…soothing? She's kind of loud and demanding, two things I really didn't want to deal with then.)

"What's wrong with him?" I heard her ask.

"I'm not really sure, but he said he can't stand up."

"Is he moody?"

I could hear the surprise in his voice as he answered. I couldn't blame him. That was a strange question. But so sums life with Emiko Niwa.

"Uh, yeah. He was kind of snippy. Why?"

"Oh, " she said, opening the door. "He gets like that when he's sick. Something to do with Dark. I think it was that the Tamer's mental boundaries between the two halves fade when they get weak or passionate. See?" she said, coming up next to me. "His hair is a shade darker, and his eyes are becoming a violet color. He's not totally Dark, though."

_**We have equal share of this body right now, I think. But you knew that already, right? Your grandpa wouldn't leave out the fact of how this is how I leave. You either become weak enough to die, or someone accepts both you and me, and you two become passionate enough for the boundaries to totally break.**_

'Which also means that I'm acting like you if you could get sick?'

**_Probably, but I don't know._**

'…Whatever. All I know is that this makes my brain hurt.'

A mental picture of Dark grinning came up. **_You'd better remember it, though._**

'Why?'

**_Because it also means you can do a lot of things, like making out tohaving sex, without transforming._**

"Ack!" I said involuntarily, from embarrassment or shock.

Mom was coming in with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. She misunderstood my exclamation.

"Sweetie, it's just me." She handed me two pills and the water. "Take these, and then straight back to sleep! You have a bad fever, so I'm keeping you from school."

"Thanks," I said weakly, taking the medicine.

"And you better get lots of sleep, because you have to do a lot tonight."

"What! I have to go to steal tonight?"

She just smiled. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I already left it early this morning. Night." She closed my blinds, dimming the room significantly.

I laid back down, the cool sheets a nice comfort. Staring up at the ceiling, I remembered something from this morning. I dream I had been having, a nice dream from what I remembered. But I only had a glimpse of it.

'Dark, did you happen to see the dream I was having before I woke up?'

**_No, I was asleep. Why? Anything…interesting happen in them?_** I sighed, ignoring his smirk. Was that all he ever thought about?

'Good night, Dark.' I said, ignoring that last comment.

There had been something golden, shining like a gold necklace (bad analogy; being a thief seeps into all parts of a person's life). Whatever it was had been shrouded in a white light. And I had felt…happy. Happier then I had in a long time. I fell asleep, a smile playing on my face.

* * *

Yes, my first chapter fic! There's going to be about three to four chapters, which I will post up ASAP. And Daisuke won't be so OOC next time. 


End file.
